


A Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes - Uma fanfic de Roresma

by Pataniscas



Category: equipa de futbol nacional
Genre: M/M, also tudo o que tu podes esperar de um vampire au, and quaresma is just great, andré is a chups, aquele lua vermelha au que ninguém precisava, cristiano is fucking done with CMTV, pepe is best boy, referencias ao pingo doce, referencias aquele anuncio da meo you know the one, uma fic muito séria logo faz favor ler com atenção
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pataniscas/pseuds/Pataniscas
Summary: Vermelho é a cor do sangue que corre nas veias do jovem Ricardo, mas vermelho também é a cor do amor...O que irá Ricardo fazer ao entrar num mundo sombrio que nunca pensou existir?Quem ficará do seu lado e quem o irá atraiçoar?Uma equipa em campo são apenas 11 jogadores, mas será um deles tal como Judas?A resposta a qualquer uma destas perguntas só poderá ser obtida através do sacrifício...mas estará Ricardo disposto a arriscar tudo? Ou irá desistir?...Só Deus o sabe....





	A Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes - Uma fanfic de Roresma

 

                                           

 

Estamos no minuto 69:00 do jogo e entra em campo o Ricardo Quaresma. Portugal perde 2 a 1 e Ricardo é a única esperança da nossa seleção, os nervos em alta da mesma forma que ele sentia quando era adolescente e roubava preservativos no Pingo Doce com medo de ser apanhado.

Agora Quaresma é um homem adulto cheio de tatuagens mesmo #gangster #don’t fuck with me e está pronto para trazer a vitória à nação lusitana. Chegando ao minuto 96:00 (hehe 69 ao contrário) já no prolongamento Quaresma com a bola nos pés (se não fosse nos pés seria onde? no cu não? ya.) pronto para marcar golo sente um macho alfa a aproximar-se.  
Quaresma não tem tempo para reagir e Luís Suárez morde-lhe o pescoço com os seus dentes de cavalo. O cheiro a sangue propaga-se pelo campo tal como o som de carne a ser rasgada.

O cigano não hesita e imediatamente grita “NO MEU BAIRRO NÃO NOS MORDEM SEM FICAREM PARA A NOITE” e deu um soco no nariz de Soarez. Soarez coberto de sangue ainda gritou por ajuda, mas Quaresma em toda a sua glória deu-lhe um soco novamente, relembrando-o que da próxima vez iria chamar a família para lhe partir a tromba.

Mas… não haveria uma próxima vez...Soarez estava morto no relvado e tudo o que restava da sua existência era o sangue nos punhos de Quaresma e o chupão que este havia deixado.

Apesar de na sociedade romana espetáculos violentos serem muito apreciados, em 2018 a situação não é a mesma; quer dizer as pessoas ainda adoram uma boa porrada só não é aceitável ao que parece, mas a pornografia na CMTV e o naked attraction já são aceitáveis… a hipocrisia da sociedade….  
Naturalmente Portugal foi desqualificado e todos os jogadores tiveram de voltar para o cu de judas a que chamamos de terrinha. No entanto não estavam desmotivados pelo contrário todos estavam felizes menos Ronaldo…

– Passa aí o telemóvel mano! – disse Quaresma já recuperado do seu chupão agressivo e assassinato.

– Toma lá a merda do telemóvel, não és rico? és pois, onde tá o teu telemóvel? – perguntou Pepe.

– Sabes muito bem que fui roubado quando fui ao meu bairro… maldito do Raul…

– Sabes o que eles dizem, Ricardo, um olho no cigano e o outro no burro!!!

– E EU TAVA A COM O OLHO NO CIGANO CARALHO! O CIGANO ERA EU PORQUE ERA O GAJO MAIS GOSTOSO DA ZONA NÃ PERCEBES NADA!

– This is so sad Alexa play despacito. – disse André Silva num inglês digno do Zézé Camarinha, ele não tinha razão para participar nesta conversa ele só queria atenção.

Despacito começou a dar aos berros no autocarro, Pepe e Quaresma dançavam fazendo o twerk menos digno desde 1900 e troca o paço, Ronaldo furioso levanta-se e atira o telemóvel de Pepe pela janela do autocarro. O silêncio instala-se.

– Pra que foi isso? – pergunta Pepe confuso.

– Despacito é uma merda. – responde friamente Ronaldo.

– Não era preciso atirar o meu telemóvel para fora da carrinha!!!

– Era sim Pepe só fiz o trabalho de Deus...ughhh vocês não percebem nada, vou apanhar ar...OH SÔR CONDUTOR FAZ FAVOR METER O PÉ NÃO NO ACELERADOR MAS NO TRAVÃO!

Assim a carrinha estacionou no meio do nada e Ronaldo saiu sem dizer mais nada.

– A culpa foi vossa! – disse André.

– Cala a boca, mano, foste tu que disseste pra meter despacito, agora só porque és chups do Cristiano metes a culpa em nós, és mesmo maricas! – justificou-se Pepe desgostoso do seu novo Iphone XIII ter ido de encontro ao alcatrão.

– Calem-se mas é os 2 que um gajo tá farto de vos ouvir vou ver se o Cristiano tá bem. – disse Ricardo dando o real baza.

Fora do autocarro estava frio e Quaresma demorou uns minutos até avistar Ronaldo no meio da neve. O melhor jogador do mundo não parecia feliz encostado a uma casa abandonada. O cigano rapidamente foi ter com o seu amigo de longos anos e sem qualquer aviso foi encostado à parede húmida com o joelho do seu amigo entre as suas pernas….  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

– R-Ronaldo, que estás a fazer??

– Ricardo, faz-me um filho!

– O quê? Que tens, mano?

– Não suporto olhar pro teu pescoço e ver o chupão que o outro gajo te deixou…

– Mano, já passou, esquece, eu matei-o, não tem problema!

–Tu não percebes, Ricardinho….

– Primeiro, que tudo que merda foi essa do Ricardinho? Deves achar que eu sou o quê, a mascote de jumbo (Rik and Rok throwback)? Segundo, o que eu não percebo?

– Foi mais do que um chupão que ele te fez, ao te morder, ele transformou-te num vampiro.

– Deves tar mesmo mocado, isso não faz a ponta de um corno de sentido.

– Então faz-me um chupão e vais ver… sê homem e faz-me um chupão Ricardo.

Quaresma não podia contestar o seu amigo e assim beijou o pescoço do melhor do mundo até cravar os dentes na doce carne e começar a sentir o sabor a sangue. Era uma sensação nova mas não desagradável.  
Conforme Quaresma bebia o sangue de Ronaldo mais elevada parecia a temperatura e maior a necessidade de contacto entre os dois tal como o joelho de Ronaldo cada vez se aproximava mais do seu corpo.

Não tendo noção do tempo Quaresma quando deu por si estava ainda encostado à parede aos beijos com Cristiano uma mão a arriscar percorrer o rabiosque definido do mais alto.  
Talvez ser o vampiro não seja assim tão mau quando tens make-out sessões tão boas como estas, spicy como o caril daquele indiano que fechou faz 10 anos. Sim, esse mesmo!

– E agora? – perguntou Ricardo com os olhos cheios de desejo.

– Agora ficamos juntos. Eu sempre quis que aquele vampiro de baixa classe do Soarez fosse obliterado para fora da órbita do planeta terra, mas tu fizeste o trabalho por mim.

– É pois sabes como é, ninguém se mete com o lelinho.

– Só fico furioso de ele te ter feito um chupão.

– Oh mas podes recompensar isso fazendo-me muitos mais , e noutros sítios além do pescoço…

Os dois jogadores continuam a partilhar beijos apaixonados tão concentrados no seu amor e desejo que não ouviram os passos do seu amigo Pepe.

– PUTA MERDA! – gritou Pepe chocado.

– Pepe, eu posso explicar. – exclamou Cristiano.

– Não acredito que vocês 2 não me convidaram, pensava que tínhamos um acordo!

– Que acordo???

– Que quando vocês resolvessem a vossa tensão sexual eu estava convidado para o ménage à trois. Não acredito que me falharam desta maneira.

– Mas que caralhos?

– Nada, tou feliz que resolveram isso entre vocês, agora vamos todos pro autocarro tou farto de ouvir o André a ser chups de ti, Ronaldo, se bem que parece que já arranjaste alguém para te chupar se é que me entendes.

O novo casal ficou sem palavras, para o prazer de Pepe, e com alguma resistência voltaram para a carrinha onde se sentaram juntos de mãos dadas.  
A meio da viagem, com as suas vozes abafadas pelos gritos dos outros membros da seleção, Quaresma, ao meter a mão na coxa do seu namorado, perguntou o que não lhe deixava de inquietar.

– Como sabias que o Soarez era vampiro e que eu agora sou vampiro também?

– Pois sobre isso é assim, eu talvez também seja um vampiro de hierarquia superior à do Soarez...

– O quê? Também és vampiro e não me contaste?

– Eu disse talvez e pensei que ficarias mais seguro se não soubesses, mas ao que parece estava errado, o Suárez mordeu-te na mesma e eu não pude evitar…

– Epá! Não te vás abaixo, Ronaldo, agora podemos ficar a eternidade juntos a foder a vida de outros gajos!!

– Tens razão, o que seria de mim sem ti?

– Nada, Cristiano, afinal, eu é que te levei às gajas na primeira vez!

– Isso nunca aconteceu, não inventes.

– Mas não podes negar a veracidade daquela vez em que roubamos preservativos no Pingo Doce.

– Pois, isso não posso negar bons tempos…

– Mas o futuro será melhor, Cristiano, desde que eu te tenha a meu lado.

Ronaldo ficou em silêncio uns minutos até tomar a mão do seu namorado.

– Ricardo Quaresma, dás-me a honra de te casares comigo?

– E-Eu E-Eu digo que...digo que….

De repente Cristiano sente um soco no braço e ao abrir os olhos percebe que está na sala de Quaresma com o próprio e Pepe.

– Acorda pá é a tua vez de jogar Fifa – reclamou Quaresma chateado.

– Jogo já pá tem calma dá-me o comando. – respondeu Ronaldo zonzo do seu sonho.

– Com o que sonhaste Cristiano? – perguntou Pepe curioso.

– É uma longa história...

– This is so sad alexa play deathpacito. – André do lado de fora da janela porque ninguém convida chups para jogar fifa.

**Author's Note:**

> ✽ paenitentiam reverti ✽ paenitentiam reverti ✽ paenitentiam reverti ✽ paenitentiam reverti ✽ paenitentiam reverti ✽


End file.
